The present invention relates to a process for removing unwanted hair on humans or animals.
Hair grows in three different cycles. The traditional method of hair removal, namely thermolysis or electrolysis, require the use of a needle or a chemical. Further, these methods can only destroy hairs in their anagen stage. Still further, the chemicals can cause a reaction on the skin surface and the needle can cause injury to the skin as well as be a source for infection.
Thus, there is a need for a process for removing hair during all stages of hair development and without the use of harsh chemicals or instruments which can cause scarring or be a source of infection.